


A few of the little things

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 things Danny and Claude love about one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few of the little things

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of poopy but it's the best I could come up with for these two

_Danny_

Claude loves the way he smiles, all bright and happy and warm. Claude loves the way Danny says his name, the way it’s meant to be pronounced. He loves how Danny smells first thing in the morning; the soft little noises he makes in his sleep. Claude loves the arch of Danny’s back when they make love and the tangle of his fingers in his curls. The sound of Danny’s laugh, infectious and delighted, makes Claude want to kiss him. When Danny throws his weight around during games, getting back at the players that go after Claude, fills Claude’s chest with lovely warmth. He loves to watch Danny with his boys, fixing their clothes or smoothing their hair or listening to their ramblings, concentrating on nothing else but his children. But Claude especially loves the way Danny loves him.

* * *

_Claude_

Danny loves the way Claude wriggles in his arms when they kiss, excited and eager and young. He loves when Claude snuggles up to his side in bed, tosses his leg over Danny’s and dozes on his chest. He loves the way Claude wears his sweatshirts around the house, 48 on his back and a size too big. Danny loves how Claude prefers to be taken on his knees, shoulders on the bed, but will just as easily lie on his back for Danny. The way Claude takes up too much of the bed while simultaneously curling up against Danny in his sleep. Danny loves how Claude leads the team with strength and determination and a friendly smile. Claude’s ability to wrestle with the boys, causing trouble, and then have Danny up against the counter, shaking eagerly, within moments astounds him. Danny loves the little dimples in the small of Claude’s back and the freckle above his left eyebrow. But Danny especially loves the way Claude loves him.


End file.
